


i know they're watching

by SkyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Casual Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Mace had finished a meeting with Master Yoda and was walking back to his rooms when he saw a fellow Jedi wandering the halls.





	i know they're watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).

Mace had finished a meeting with Master Yoda and was walking back to his rooms when he saw a fellow Jedi wandering the halls.

“Kenobi,” Mace greeted with a nod.

“Windu,” Obi-Wan said innocently. Mace didn’t buy it. It came as no surprise when Obi-Wan pushed Mace behind a nearby pillar, pressing his body against him.

“Not in the halls,” Mace grunted at younger Jedi. “Anyone could see!”

Obi-Wan smirked, keeping Mace’s back against the pillar. “I think it makes it more thrilling.”

Mace glared. “I would think you get enough thrills sneaking around and waiting to ambush me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Obi-Wan quipped, his gaze on Mace’s lips.

“You’re going to get us in trouble one day, Kenobi,” Mace warned as Obi-Wan leaned forward.

“If Anakin doesn’t get me killed first,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Mace rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his lips.

They had been partaking in secretive, casual relations for years now. There were no feelings attached beyond friendliness between to council members. Obi-Wan liked to flirt, but Mace knew he understood there could be no emotions with what they did, what they were. It was a risk enough to sneak around just to get off with someone. Falling in love would complicate things even more, resulting in them both being kicked out of what they had trained to do their entire life.

“Stop thinking,” Obi-Wan muttered against Mace’s mouth. “When I’m this close I can sense it.”

“Why don’t you stop me?” Mace challenged. Obi-Wan liked it when Mace played his games and riled him up.

Obi-Wan pulled away, a grin blooming on his face before he opened Mace’s robes. He fell to his knees with a grace only Jedis possessed.

Mace leaned his head back against the pillar and let his thoughts halt.


End file.
